villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Greasy
Greasy is one of the supporting antagonists of Disney/Touchstone's 1988 hybrid film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. He is allegedly the runner-up for the leader of the Toon Patrol, meaning that he is a subordinate to Smarty. He was voiced by , who also played Psycho, Benny the Cab, and Roger Rabbit in the same film. Appearance Greasy is a dark brown Puerto Rican (as his accent indicates) weasel with long greasy black hair and sharp yellow teeth. He wears an open green zoot suit styled trench coat and trousers hiked up to his chest, partially obscuring a pink tie, a white dress shirt, and spectator shoes; he appropriately resembles a zoot suit gangster from the L.A. "Zoot Suit Riots" of the 1940s. He has a tendency to lean backward when he walks. Like his compatriot named Stupid, though, on a lesser scale, Greasy is overweight. However, his rotundness does not appear to have affected his self-esteem; his way of walking appears to flaunt this feature, and he often smiles or behaves in a cool and suave manner. He wields a switchblade as his weapon of choice, though he is also seen carrying a semi-automatic pistol while investigating Eddie's office. Personality Greasy is mostly shown speaking English with a strong Mexican-Spanish accent, but he curses in Spanish when a bear trap hidden in Jessica's giant breast cleavage clamps down on his hand as he frisks between her gigantic breasts, and when Roger shoots into the Acme Factory via a storm drain, carrying Greasy (who was standing on top of it) with him towards the ceiling. Of all of the Weasels in the film, Greasy is the most eager to fight. He also appears to be perverted and argumentative, as he quickly takes Judge Doom's orders to search Jessica's huge rack for Marvin Acme's will as an opportunity to feel her gigantic breast. Later, he is put in charge of driving the Dip machine Judge Doom has created for spraying Toontown with Dip. Greasy is the fourth weasel to die after losing control of his laughter and drops dead out of the machine's cab. Biography Greasy first appears when the Toon Patrol drive in the Acme Warehouse, and his boss Judge Doom is about to dip the Toon Shoe. He next appears as the Toon Patrol are getting out of their car. He is seen in the driver's seat implying that he was driving to Eddie Valiant's office. He is then is seen searching Eddie's office for Roger Rabbit in this scene he is carrying a revolver, but when he and the other weasels are laughing, his switchblade is still seen. He is seen again in the bar where he is seen threatening Eddie with his knife. He then tries to kill Eddie, but the private investigator punches him. He is not seen again until the climax where he is shown getting shot up a pipe and later dies while laughing in the Dipmobile that he was driving and falls out, after which his soul goes to heaven. Gallery Images Screenshots The Toon Patrol.jpg Toon Patrol Weasels.jpg Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5020.jpg who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9157.jpg|"I'll handle this one." who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9718.jpg|Greasy's evil grin. Miscellaneous Greasy.jpg|Greasy's concept. Videos Roger Rabbit The Weasels Trivia *Given that Greasy wears a zoot suit, he is the only member of the Toon Patrol who wears pants. Also, his clothes bear a striking resemblance to The Green-Eyed Monster of Jealousy's clothes from Disney's animated TV series Quack Pack. *At one point in the movie, Smarty warned Greasy that he will die laughing as a way to get him to stop. Aptly enough, this is exactly how the entire Toon Patrol ends up dying, save Smarty. *A lot of people have mistaken Greasy's ghost for Smarty's. This is because of the resemblance that they both have and the fact that Greasy died just after Smarty. Navigation Category:Movie Villains Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Live Action Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Perverts Category:Extravagant Category:Sadists Category:Scapegoat Category:Oppressors Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Gangsters Category:Conspirators Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Pawns Category:Wrathful Category:Looney Tunes Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Mobsters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Criminals Category:Fighters Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Lawful Evil Category:Spy Category:Abusers